


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 20

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Child Neglect, Fear of Dark Places/Spaces, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Phobias, Season 1 or 2, lygophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: As Keith packs away the cleaning supplies and takes off his face mask and gloves, there’s a strange fizzing sound before he’s plunged into darkness.
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 20

Keith finishes up organizing the last of the shelves in storage unit 28B. Allura came to him earlier today, asking him for the favor. He agreed because he had nothing better to do and he might as well be useful, not understanding the pain in her eyes and voice until he entered the room and found it full of ancient Altean antiques, heirlooms, and treasures. Almost like walking into a tomb.

As Keith packs away the cleaning supplies and takes off his face mask and gloves, there’s a strange fizzing sound before he’s plunged into darkness. His heart rate skyrockets and he immediately begins hyperventilating. _Calm down, just feel your way to the door and open it._

Which he does by slowly pushing forward on the shelving as he tries to get his breathing under control. He attempts to open the door once he finds the door panel but the keypad is blank and won’t accept his password. And when Keith moves to open the door by force, it doesn’t budge.

A chill seeps in his chest and grips his lungs in a vice. _Stay calm, stay calm. Someone will come for you, just relax. Don’t freak out._ Keith pressed his ear against the door and listens out for footsteps. He doesn’t know how much time has passed in this inky room but there’s nothing but the sound of his rattling, hitched breathing.

A spike of panic hits him and he screams before he can control it. “Help! Someone, I’m in here! I can’t get out, I can–”

A wave of dizziness warps his vision. No one’s coming, no one’s coming for him and he’s stuck in this pitch black place all alone. It’s harder to breathe as the musty, dust filled air clogs his nose and coats his throat. He presses and pushes on the thick door but it won’t give. It’s so dark in here, pitch black and he can’t see.

Why is he in here _please let me_ out why did they put him here? He hates it, he hates the closet so much what did he do wrong _let me out let me out!_ Keith bangs on the door, pounding it with his fists as hard as he can so someone, anyone can hear him.

This stupid fucking door just open up, please just open he can’t can’t breath anymore his heart is beating against his ribcage and he suddenly hears his foster parents and sibling outside laughing and talking without him and they won’t let him out _I’m sorry I’m so sorry_

Keith slides down the door and curls up on the ground, sobbing, heaving, gulping great gasps of air. _Please_.


End file.
